


The Best Company

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, The fluffiest fluff you will ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: It's an absolutely ordinary day, but Bokuto makes it special just by existing.--------------------Bokuaka Week day 9- baking/cooking
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: BokuAka Week





	The Best Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's day 9, and the prompts I used were "Baking/Cooking"
> 
> It's just a quick little Drabble this time, but today was busy and I didn't have a whole lot of time to write. I plan to cook up something good for the grand finalle though! Ha. Get it? Cooking? gET It??

“Gunna...make...the best food.” Bokuto mumbled under his breath, swaying from side to side in front of the stovetop. Akaashi couldn't help his smile. He truly didn’t understand how his husband could be so adorable at every hour of the day.

Soft sunlight filtered through that half open window, just narrowly missing akaashi eye’s from his seat at the kitchen counter. “You seem terribly determined to get this right.” He remarked, watching idly as Bokuto flipped the meat he had been grilling in his favorite skillet.

“You know what day it is?” Bokuto asked, peeking over his shoulder.

“No.”

“Well I wouldn't expect you to. Today is National Sneak some zucchini onto your neighbor’s porch day!”

Akaashi merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well it is.” Bokuto defended against Akaashi's silent stare. “You should look it up. Anyways, I put some Zucchini on Kuroo and Kenma’s porch earlier while I was on my run, so I did the thing. The thing is done. It call’s for celebration.”

“Okay then.” Akaashi took a long sip of his tea. “You do you.”

Bokuto nodded furiously, turning back to his cooking. No further word’s were spoken, and the next while was passed in comfortable silence, Bokuto fixated on his cooking and Akaashi lost in his thoughts. 

It wasn’t a special day, unless you were a Zucchini cultist. Ordinary in every way. But the company it was spent with… Akaashi felt his eye’s wandering to Bokuto. The company it was spent with made it feel special.

And in Akaashi’s definity biased opinion, he definitely had the best company.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had a Bokuto too.


End file.
